The Night Of The Escape
by Theresa471
Summary: Sequel to The Night of The Two Legged Little Man. It's been a few weeks now that West has been back from California. He and Artemus are sent back to find out how Dr. Loveless had escaped from prison.
1. Chapter 1

**_The Night Of The Escape_**

Agent James West was glad to be back on the train once again with his wife and child. While he was waiting for Artemus Gordon to show up for their meeting with Colonel Richmond at the fort.

Winoma tells him to calm down already from inside the living area of the train. He's only been back two weeks from California. While the two female agents were in Virginia working together on a mission for the president of the United States.

"I am calming down Winoma. I just can't believe Artie would be this late after coming from seeing his daughter and wife in town. Unless he's on the way over with something having to hold him up." He states to her with moving closer to console the man/husband/agent.

Before he knew it. She had landed a smooch on his lips to really surprise after all this time of being married to her. Knowing they wanted to fool around in the bedroom. They had a feeling Artemus Gordon just might be showing up any time soon.

There was a knock on the back door. Letting anyone inside there was someone waiting outside to come in. West moved over to the door to open it only to find his partner Artie carrying his back pack with his clothing and gifts from his wife Susan.

"What took you so long Artie? We have to be at the fort to meet up with Colonel Richmond." He says rather upset in his tone to his partner.

"Can I at least come in before I wind up with severe back pain with carrying this back pack? And besides Jim I was delayed with helping a friend of Susan's with the wagon having to be fixed with an axle breaking off after hitting a large boulder."

"Is everything ok now with the wagon? " James West walked over to help him with the back pack and placing down on the floor of the train. Afterwards giving Artemus a hug after not seeing his friend in two weeks.

"It's fine James. Winoma it's great to see you as well. How is little James Jr. doing?" He asked with giving a quick kiss onto her cheek.

Winoma says the following to her husband's friend and partner of the secret service. "Our son is staying with my sister in New York for a few days. He's going to be back into my arms again afterwards. I understand the both of you are to meet up with Colonel Richmond."

"That's right Winoma. As to what it's about I and James don't have an idea as to what's it about. " He comments to her and even his partner. "Unless James, It might be the fact that Dr. Loveless might of escape once again from prison. Since there hasn't been any official word from California, or else you would of gotten a telegraph dispatch."

"Now this is very interesting Artie. I wonder this is what Colonel Richmond has to say to us at the fort. Or we could be totally wrong and it's something different."

End Of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

The Night Of The Escape

Chapter Two

Having to asked the porter of the train to have James West horse ready for the trip to see Colonel Richmond at the fort for a meeting about their next mission.

Artemus Gordon was waiting for him at the outskirts to start moving quickly before the sun starts to go down for the evening. West was giving last minute orders to the engineer and the rest of the three employees, and including his own wife to try to take it easy. While they were away out west. Assuming that is what Richmond will be doing with sending them out west.

While they were on the trail. Artemus asked again his partner about Dr. Loveless. "I wonder how many more lives in has black hat?" He says to his friend having to be riding a little bit quicker.

Stopping his horse for a moment. West was able to answer Artie's question. "Lets just hope it's going to be his last. I am just very tired of always to deal with the mad man." West says with anger in his demeanor.

"Don't you think Jim. I am like you with getting sick & tire of him and his disappearing tricks over the years." Artie says with moving his horse past his partner. He than change his tune to tell him that the fort should be another mile.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Colonel Richmond was in his office signing reports from his agents having arrived and than left to start their new missions through out the different parts of the United States. It was getting to be around seven o' clock at night. He needed to head for the mess hall and then sleep.

However with James West and Artemus Gordon being late so far arriving at the fort for the briefing.

All of a sudden their was a knock on his door. Getting out of his hard chair, he went to open it to let in Lt. Royle to let him know that secret service agents West and Gordon have arrived. "Sir, they will be in a few moments with tying up their horses...

"It's about time Lt. Thanks for the information." He replied feeling some what annoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

The Night Of The Escape

Chapter Three

Dr. Miguelito Loveless has been planning his escape for weeks. Since he was able to use his body double without the guards noticing with at least some of his visitors. He would be able to hide under a large tray filled with food to feed the prisoners.

It wasn't until a day later that one of the honest guards noticed that it was the real Dr. Loveless, instead it was a fake.

Dr. Miguelito Loveless was able to get away to head for San Diego harbor to begin with his operation once again with stealing very valuable merchandise. Instead of portraits, this time it would be rugs, jewels and anything else the patrons from the United States and other countries would place on the merchant vessels.

With help from those having to helped him break out of the prison. He was on his way to San Diego on a wagon with two of his friends riding with four horses moving quickly.

Dr. Loveless was resting on his cot having to be thinking about the Secret Service agents James West and Artemus Gordon. Their was nothing he could at the moment with investing once again to try and get rid of the two pests from over the years.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Colonel Richmond had gone over the details with West and Gordon telling them that Dr. Loveless was able to escape with help from friends and two of the guards that was on his pay roll.

"Sir, Does the authorities out west have any idea just where Loveless might be heading?" West asked with placing a hand through his hair with having to once again annoyed with the criminal.

"Colonel Freeman of the prison just might think that he was heading for San Diego to start up once again his operation. And this is where gentleman your going to start and start looking for him with the obvious...the harbor and the merchant vessels." Richmond made his statement with both of his agents.


	4. Chapter 4

The Night Of The Escape

Chapter Four

Colonel Richmond didn't know what else to say to West and Gordon about Dr. Miguelito Loveless any further. All he wanted along with the United States government wanted him either in prison or dead.

"I understand Sir in what your trying to say. However for years we have been trying to put that pest away. As he always tries to find a way to escape from our mitts." Gordon replied with a bit of annoyance with his words coming out of his mouth.

"It's true gentlemen. And it's just not possible to have Dr. Loveless have so many nine lives to take into account. Now just get out of here and start moving. Send a telegraph message when you both arrive in San Diego, California.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Two days later on the outskirts of San Diego

Pastor Eden on his traveling wagon was preaching his goods from the bible. There were several customers walking over to listen to his words of god from the bible.

Meanwhile his partner James West was sending a telegraph message to let Colonel Richmond they had arrived into town. He had made mention about Artemus was using one of his costumes to see on whether he's able to hear anything about Dr. Loveless and his crew.

A young woman was in the front of Pastor Eden having to be listening to his sermon. She was listening contently, including having an eye for him as well. However he tried to avoid her as best he can at this time.

Using a little lit of an accent with his words. Pastor Eden says to the woman. "And just what is your name little lady?" He replied with taking hold of her hand and blessing it.

"Pastor Eden, my name is Juliette Williams. I run the library just outside of the city. If ever your interested in coming. Please let me know and I will have my employees greet you."

"Thank you, kindly miss Williams. Now if you will excuse me. I must run to another section of this lovely city."


	5. Chapter 5

The Night Of The Escape

Chapter Five

There was activity going on the harbor basin with Doctor Miguelito Loveless ordering his four men to start surveying the harbor for the two merchant vessels they need to start taking off the valuable merchandise.

It was making it hard to see with the start of a heavy down pour. All of a sudden the sky had opened up. Along with Loveless and his damaging mood swings of late. Moving over to the guard rail of the beach front area. His men had to run in the rain to make it over to the harbor.

Currently there were four other vessels stationed and for which the two main merchant vessels were loading supplies to head back to New York harbor. Taking some time to reach the harbor.

was frustrated with the rain still continuing hard. Along with making it hard for his men to get anything done with their work.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Pastor Eden decided to take Juliette's offer to visit the library before going back to his hotel room to rest before he starts to head out looking for Loveless and his gang.

After checking in with his partner James West during his traveling around preaching with several of the San Diego finest asking for requests.

With his traveling wagon. He was able to reach the outskirts of the city with asking for directions for the library.

Several people were able to help him out with the directions with the library only a mile outside the city.

Thank god he was able to wear his rain coat and umbrella in order for him to protect himself from the heavy rain. As it seemed to him that it was starting to slow down finally.

As he continued to drive the wagon towards the library for which he's able to see in front of him at this point in time.

Arriving at the two story building. There were a number of the population using the library to enhance their brain power over all. Moving the wagon and his two horses to the water container with placing the ropes around the post.

Walking inside. He went looking for Juliette. He asked one of the workers she had. He was directed to the second floor with taking the spiral stair case , while taking it slow enjoying the beautiful paintings hanging on the walls.


	6. Chapter 6

The Night Of The Escape

Chapter Six

Pastor Eden was able to see Juliette speaking to one of the customers about something of interest. When she turned away, she was able to see him coming over to her.

She had finished her conversation with the young woman before leaving to take the stairs down and leaving.

"Pastor Eden, I must say I was rather surprised to see you here so soon. And looking worst then wear with your clothing from the heavy rains. Come on let us move to the fire place down stairs to warm up.

"Now this is so nice of you, Juliette to do this for me. I do need a bit warming up from the rain. Shall we go now." He says with bowing his head at the young woman with taking the stairs to the first level.

After a moment or two...

She lead him to sir on down near the fire place. Someone that works at the library has been feeding it kindle into the fire cracking nice and warming up the area.

"Thanks a bunch miss Juliette. Now I can get warm once again. I just hope this horrid rain will be stopping soon in order for me to seek my patrons."

"You will Pastor Eden. I understand the rain is supposed to stop really soon. Otherwise I can have more readers join in with the festivities we plan to have during the week. One thing I need to speak with the Sheriff about some strange characters that have been roaming around the past few days."

"Why do you say that Juliette?" He said with sounding curious to what she was saying.

"i just don't know Pastor Eden. It just seems those four men just don't belong around here. Anyway would you like a cup of hot tea while your clothing dries off?"

"Sure Juliette..." He said with getting in closer to the heat of the flames. Afterwards he would need to look for his partner James West,


	7. Chapter 7

The Night Of The Escape

Chapter Seven

James West after meeting up with his partner Gordon aka Pastor Eden. He was able to meet up with him near the sheriff's office. Even though he was out checking the area with his deputies.

It had stopped raining earlier. While Pastor Eden was on the way over to meet him. His little visit with Juliette was very interesting. Even though she was a part of Dr. Loveless little group.

How he found out this information was from a source working for the secret service. Gordon was rather surprised when he found out the shocking news to have this sweet woman working for him.

Moments later on the side of a barber shop near the sheriff's office. Gordon tells his partner in a soft tone about Juliette being a close association to Dr. Loveless.

"Well than Artie we take full advantage of the situation with the woman. We keep an eye on her when ever goes to see Dr. Loveless at his hiding place. She will probably lead us to those working the dock for which merchant vessel will be robbed first." He says to Artie very softy while a few of the town folks were passing them by without an blink of the eye.

"What we need to do Jim is the both of us head for the docks breaking apart to check the vessels on whether or not they are around investigating." Pastor Eden replied with bowing his head with taking off his brown hat with two on lookers getting curious.

"Lets go than Pastor! And may you bless the heavens." He states with moving away from Artie to walk over to the docks instead of using his horse.

"I could always offer you a ride kind sir." Pastor Eden said with going some ways to get into his traveling wagon, while West walked over to the wagon to get into the back to hide.


	8. Chapter 8

The Night Of The Escape

Chapter Eight

James West was whispering to Artie from the back of the wagon. He wanted to know on whether or not he was able to see anyone on the docks as yet.

"Jim, I suggest you keep quiet for now. I am moving over to the area for where the merchant vessels are dock. Right now I don't see anyone at this time." He says softly to his partner in the back hiding.

Taking a few moments...

Pastor Eden stopped with two ladies coming up to his wagon wanting to be blessed.

He had stopped the wagon to get off with his bible to move over to the two older women wanting to be blessed by him.

Gordon goes into his act with reading a sermon from the bible. This gave the chance for James West to begin his search of the first merchant vessel. Currently there wasn't any of the crew members around. He jumped over to plant his feet onto the floor of the vessel.

He takes out his weapon from inside his jacket to hold onto it in case he's jump by one of the crews. He was being quiet as possible.

While Pastor Eden had finished with the two women and noticing that his partner was gone. He had a feeling that he was searching the first ship in the harbor.

There was nothing for Gordon to do accept move to the next vessel in his wagon. His partner currently was on his own.

Meanwhile down the harbor.

Doctor Loveless and his gang had over taken the Captain and the seven men crews with knock out gas. And for which they will be knocked out for hours. While no one will ever know anything was going on until the crews starts to wake up and call the harbor police.

"Lets move quickly gentlemen. Take what your able to grab before they start to wake up." Doctor Loveless announced with crackling a small whip to make his point...

The four of his crew were able to find silver plated silver wear, Cotton materials to make dresses or any other type of clothing for the rick & famous. Even though this was a great haul for Doctor Loveless. However he was still happy to get away with the items.

After they were done. They headed off the small merchant vessel to head for their hiding place for now.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Night Of The Escape**

Chapter Nine

Doctor Loveless and Juliette were pushing the four men moving in the merchandise taken from the merchant vessel. All four of them were grumbling with being treated like animals. Even though they have no place to go with the bonuses they are paid with helping Doctor Loveless.

Juliette moving inside the old salt mines for which have been closed for the past year. This is what she called a safe haven to hide from everyone that might be after them for the stolen merchandise. And including the Secret Service with James West and Artemus Gordon looking for them.

Juliette lit a torch with using a candle to lite it with all of the others inside, in order to see where they are going.

Doctor Loveless had told her that the mine was safe unless there was a severe rain storm or any other harsh weather patterns.

She could heard his voice in the back ground ordering everyone on where to place the items stolen. She could understand in a way why those four would fight against him and leave him high and dry after breaking out of prison.

Hearing her voice from Doctor Loveless. She dropped what she was doing in the first place. She headed to see what was on his mind...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Pastor Eden was waiting for his partner James West to come back from checking two more ships without luck.

He was getting impatience having to be sitting in his wagon over in the corner of the harbor.

All of a sudden...

James West came sneaking into the back of the wagon to hide. When he came up front, he just about gave Artemus a heart attack scaring him like that. " Jesus Jim! What do you think your doing boy?"

"Sorry Artie. .I wasn't able to find a damn thing accept the one vessel with crew members still asleep from the knock out gas by Loveless. Including having stolen a number of items from the vessel. I have no idea what merchant vessel is going to be hit." West responded with a yawn and his stomach grumbling.

"Jim, you could use some shuteye after the long travel hours getting here. I will be going to the restaurant to feed my self and then I am heading to the hotel to sleep."

"I will join you at the restaurant. Maybe we will be able to find out any information from the customers inside."


	10. Chapter 10

The Night Of The Escape

Chapter Ten

Pastor Eden and James West headed for the restaurant down the dirt street. There were several wagons and horses with riders passing them by for the most part.

Eden in his wagon with West sitting in the back were thinking about how busy it's gotten all of a sudden.

Artie told Jim to get out from the back. While waiting for the last of the wagons to past them by. He goes to jump out from the back with taking care of himself with wiping off the dust, along with moving back his black hat into place over his head.

Just when Artemus arrived at the restaurant. He tied the ropes around the post in order that his horses don't tried to move away with taking the wagon along.

Once he knew everything was ok with his horses, while they were drinking the water next to them. Taking his hat off and placing it into his hand. Artie walked inside to a very busy place. Even though their was plenty of room to eat at a single table, while he was able to see his partner at another table with the waitress already ogling him for his handsome features.

"What would you like to order sir?" As the young waitress working for the restaurant the last year.

West started to check out the menu that was handed to him. After taking a moment with going over the items listed. He made his decision with the following...

"I will have a rib-eye steak medium with those mash potatoes, string beans and a slice of apple pie with a glass of beer to drown the food into my stomach. Thank you, kindly." He says to her with finishing writing down the order.

"I will be right back sir with your beer." She says with a smile on her face.

As for Pastor Eden, he had already placed his order with another waitress taking care of him. However since he's acting as an pastor. He wasn't allowed to have any type of liquor. So instead he ordered orange juice, coffee and small glass of water.

And in the meantime...

More customers were coming into the restaurant wearing merchant clothing having come from the docks. Pastor Eden had over heard one of crew members discuss about adding security on their vessel. Having heard something about someone name Doctor Loveless and his crews were going to try and rob there vessel sometime soon.


	11. Chapter 11

The Night Of The Escape

Chapter 11th

Pastor Eden made an decision to go over to those merchant crew members to bless them.

"Hello Followers. I am Pastor Eden, I am going to bless you. In order to give you and your friends good luck. I do hope your vessel is doing well after arriving into the harbor?"

As he waited to see on whether any one at their table will say something to him. "Pastor Eden we will going to be needing the good luck. We don't like to see our vessel "Ginger"  
won't be robbed." First mate Donelley says to the pastor having to be heading back to his table with the waitress serving his food and drinks.

First Mate Donelley had gotten up from his chair to speak further to Pastor Eden. He would be speaking softly in order that others won't be able to hear the conversation.

"Artemus Gordon, I am inspector Galways. I was asked to work under cover by the president in order to help you and your partner out. From what I understand Doctor Loveless is going to strike the "Ginger" very soon. I need to get back to my associates before they realize something is going on." He responded with going back to his shipmates to have more drinks before heading back to their vessel.

James West had noticed this from the far end of the corner while eating his food and drink. He needed to wait until he was done to meet up with Artie outside to find out what was going on.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Twenty minutes later with meeting with Pastor Eden in the stables.

"Are you serious Artie? The president is helping us out with sending a under cover officer. I just hope to god he doesn't get killed by Loveless men."

"Me to Jim. I need to go now with taking the wagon over to the "Ginger". What are you going to do now?" He asked with slowly moving outside of the stables.

"I need to see what Juliette has to say today at the library. That's if she is still there." West replied with a half crooked smile.


	12. Chapter 12

The Night Of The Escape

Chapter 12th

James West taking his horse with him this time around to travel outside of the town to speak with Juliette at the library. He was playing a huge hunch with thinking she would be there at all.

There were a number of travelers coming in and out of the town either visiting the library or else where.

Taking almost 25 minutes to reach the two story library. West was able to hitch his horse at the post that had cleaned water. Someone was taking care of it everyday for those horses that need it.

He checked and dusted off himself with having to gotten off his horse while during the trail. Currently the door was opened with a few customers coming out with carrying different size books in their hands.

West was able to asked on whether the employee was around name Juliette.

"Oh, yes sir, she is on the second level taking care of an female customer." The male says to James West before leaving to walk.

"Thank you, so much so for your help." West said before walking inside to take the stairs up to the second level.

So far she wasn't to be found so far. He was turning the corner of the book cases when he felt something hit him hard onto his head. While his body fell to the cement floor and feeling nothing and blackness having blacked out...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"He's coming around Doctor Loveless." Juliette says from the back office of the library. "You need to have your men drag him out of here and into the warehouse before he becomes a little too much too handle."

"I agree baby doll." Loveless said to her and then turned to the three standing waiting for orders from him. "All right you heard her gentlemen. Take him out of here and tied him down onto one of your horses to bring him over. Understand?" He asked with seeing three heads shaking their heads in agreement.

Thirty minutes later...

James West was coming around once again after being given something to knock him out. In order to make it easier to remove him from the library. While Doctor Loveless went to his room to rest inside the town.

West had a slight headache from what ever they use on him. Trying to focus his eyes. He saw Juliette pointing a rifle at him, while the other three were laughing at the sight before continuing on with there work.


	13. Chapter 13

The Night Of The Escape

Chapter 13th

"Now James, I suggest you don't try to move at all. Or else your still going to have a whopper of a headache still." Juliette says with keeping the rifle on him.

"I would of never through you would be involved with the notorious Doctor Loveless of all criminals."West retorted with his statement to the young woman.

"Just lucky I guess James. And besides I get paid a lot more than working at the library for which Loveless has been shelling out since getting out of that awful prison."

"So you were able to help him escape from the prison that myself and my partner had placed him in last month? What else have you done Juliette to go against the law lately besides hitting an secret service agent over the head?" West says with moving his head to wince in pain from being hit over the head.

"Don't you think James it's none of your business for when it comes to me and my duties with Dr. Loveless?" Juliette said with going into the corner to throw a bucket of water into his face to show that she means business. West fell backwards with hitting his back against the metal storage tank and hurting himself further.

She went to check him out further to see that he was knocked out completely from the previous blow. She went to grab the cuffs to tied his wrists to the metal posts in order for him not to get away.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It's been 24 hours since Artie wasn't to figure out just where his partner James West had disappeared.

Asking around as Pastor Eden, he wasn't able to find out a thing at all. Including where was Juliette? Since she hasn't shown up at the library.

He even tried sending a telegraph message to Colonel Richmond to ask him on whether he knew anything at all about James West.

When he had received a reply back. Richmond had stated that there might be a strong possible chance that Doctor Loveless just might have in custody some where, I suggest you try the warehouse on the outskirts of town some ten miles. In regard to the information regarding Juliette Roberts, she was recently escape from the Nevada state prison for women with the help from Doctor Loveless and his crew. Please be aware that this woman is very dangerous and mentally as well Artemus.

Colonel Richmond

Artemus Gordon now had an idea of what to work with at this particular time.


	14. Chapter 14

The Night Of The Escape

Chapter 14th

James West having to be tied up against the posts, while everyone had gone to sleep including Juliette to be spending time with Loveless at his hotel room.

She had told him that agent West was locked up tight. There was no way in hell he was able to escape that easily.

"You crazy fool Juliette! James West can break out of anything with the devices he carries from inside his clothing. I will send my men over to check on him. And if I find that he's escape. Your going to be paying for it with the end of your life." Doctor Loveless with his threat really scared her to no end.

"Go to your room and stay there Juliette. While I head on over to the warehouse with the men and check to see on whether he's escape or not."

She walked into her room dejected while closing the door to lay down on her bed. She had to think of a way to get out of this mess and her life.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Agent James West had indeed used one of his many devices that was hidden in his clothing. He was able to escape from the metal posts from inside the warehouse.

He needed to get back into town to look for his partner Artemus Gordon. Since he was frantic in trying to look for West on the outskirts of town.

He waited some time on whether or not his partner would show up. And he did looking worst than wear with his appearance. "Jim Boy, I need to get you back to your room to rest. While I keep a look out for Doctor Loveless and Juliette.

"Artie, she's in trouble with Loveless while having to leave me alone inside the warehouse. I have a feeling Dr. Loveless is going to try and be rid of her for good with finding her body inside her room or elsewhere." West responded with Artemus giving him a look on his face to say the following.

"What your trying to say James is the fact we need to save Juliette from the clutches of Doctor Loveless?" Gordon replied with West pulling his partner along as himself and not Pastor Eden for now.

"Correct Artemus! Lets move it before it's too late with her life." West started to move quickly in spite of his depleted condition.


	15. Chapter 15

The Night Of The Escape

Chapter 16th

Doctor Loveless had given orders to two of his men to take Juliette somewhere and be rid of the woman.

"And I don't care how you do it Anthony. Just be damn sure the both of you that she is dead and her body is not to be found by West or Artemus Gordon." Loveless said with throwing his whip around at the others to finish up the rest of removing the merchandise and into the warehouse.

"Yes, Doctor Loveless. We will make sure she is dead once the shots are fired at her. " Anthony moved out of the room to head for where Juliette is tied up. Anthony and Marcus placing the cloth over her mouth in order for her not to scream out.

They didn't need the town folks to hear what was going on with killing Juliette. She was pulled off the ropes to be pushed by the two to get moving outside. She wasn't even able to fight back with her hands having been tied up behind her back.

They told her to start running. While Marcus taking out musket fired two shots at her back to see the woman dropping to the dirt floor. While Anthony moved over to her to see on whether she was still alive.

"Is she dead Anthony?" Marcus asked with looking for anyone was coming.

"She's dead! We need to remove her body into the woods before we are spotted with carrying the body." Anthony responded with lifting up Juliette's body with Marcus watching behind in case he drops her body onto the ground.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

 _ **Twenty four hours later**_

Sheriff Dean Johnson had received a report from one of the town folks on the outskirts of town with finding a female's body. She was brought into Doc Martin's office. Sheriff Johnson had heard that the secret service agent James West would be working on the harbor robberies.

He was able to send a message to the agent over at the hotel for where he was staying.

Inside of his room. Artemus was laying down on the bed. While West had received the message from the courier.

"What does it say Jim-Boy?" Artie had to asked with a serious tone indicating that something was wrong.

"They found Juliette's body outside of town with two bullets to her back. She's barely alive Artie. I am going over to the doctor's office to see how she is doing." West said to his partner.

"I will come with you, as Paster Eden. Maybe she will probably give us any type of info that will lead us to Doctor Loveless.

Eight minutes later...

"I am sorry agent West. Juliette died a few moments earlier from the massive trauma to her entire body and blood lost." Doc Martin age 80 announced the death of the woman with placing a plastic cloth over her body.

"That's too bad Doctor. Do you happened to know who was it that had brought in the body." West asked with a harsh tone. While Artie as Paster Eden was shaking his head in discuss.

"It was Jack Lambert and Joe Auer living outside of the town with a small ranch was riding in when he heard a moan of sorts from inside a bunch of bushes. This is when they decided to bring the female here for me to treat."

"Doctor Martin if you find out anything further. Please be sure send a courier to find me." West said with moving out of his office with the pastor.


	16. Chapter 16

The Night Of The Escape

Chapter 16th

Agent James West was heading out of the doctor's office pissed off as hell with himself to have this woman died in vain.

Artemus Gordon as Pastor Eden came out to follow to see the look on James West face. "What's wrong and where are you heading Jim?" He asked with the two questions that had his head spinning.

The both of them hadn't had all that much sleep the past few days. It was a possible chance the lack of sleep and food would be catching up on the both of them.

"To answer your questions Artie. I am pissed off that Juliette had to be the chess piece in Dr. Loveless games to have her killed. And your second question has us heading out of town to look for this Jack Lambert and Joe Auer. Maybe they will be able us much more once we arrive." James West went to grab his horse's reign, while the wagon for Eden was across the street.

"I will follow you as a good will gesture with hearing all about Juliette being killed by the evil Doctor Loveless." As Artie went to walk across the dusty street from the dry weather of late. It's not rained in a few weeks now making it bad for all of the ranchers.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Doctor Loveless had just gotten up inside his room looking out from the window of the hotel. He was able to see secret service agent James West and a pastor were heading outside of town.

Since they were leaving for a little while. It would give Doctor Loveless time to eat down stairs in the restaurant. While his men would be hitting another merchant vessel. And this time Loveless means business with getting off the portraits off the vessel without blood shed.

However if the crew wants to fight back. Doctor Loveless had given orders to shoot first ask questions later depending on whether they were still alive.


	17. Chapter 17

The Night Of The Escape

Chapter 17th

James West and Artemus Gordon still haven't been able to find Jack Lambert and Joe Auer having found the body of Juliette.

They had kept on moving towards the forest area for where maybe there cabin might be located.

Artemus Gordon didn't like this at all. They had found a cabin thinking it might be theirs. Even though two horses were hanging loose outside with no attending to them for the moment. "Jim, we need to be very careful going in since your already called twice for anyone to come out to speak with them."

"I know Artie." As West pulled out his weapon from the holster. "I have a strong feeling that Dr. Loveless and his crew had gotten to them and killed them out right." He said with pushing in the door.

Walking inside there was the smell of death. They were able to find two male bodies on the dirt floor with bullets to there heads facing down.

It was very obvious that the both men were dead. Even though James West check there belongings on them.

He was able to find a letter written to the both of them by Doctor Loveless. Telling them he wants to meet with them to finally give himself up.

"I she kidding Jim about giving up? I will never able believe anything he does or say. If your going to meet up with him? Your crazy out of your mind to believe this crap." As he grabs the letter from his partner to throw it into a corner in a ball.

"Of course Artie, I don't believe it. First when we leave here. We will need to inform the sheriff of the two bodies having been shot by doctor Loveless. Second we are going to get some dinner and rest before heading out in the morning to start checking the dock and the merchant vessels to see whether they had been around." West said with placing his black hat back onto the top of his head.

While Artie was shaking his head at the way his partner has been acting of late...


	18. Chapter 18

The Night Of The Escape

Chapter 18th

Heading back into town wasn't an easy thing currently with all of a sudden it started to rain very heavy. While both men were getting drench with nothing to protect them from the rain.

Otherwise they were able to make it back into town to head for the sheriff's office near the general store to discuss the matter over all.

He was just coming out of the office with one of his deputies to check on something down the street at the local saloon. Someone had reported a fight going on with a card game inside after losing his shirt from playing black jack.

However agent James West and Pastor Eden had stopped him to report about the two bodies.

Sheriff Andrews stopped to take down the information in his office while his deputy headed for the local saloon. "Are you sure it was Doctor Loveless that killed the two men in the clearing?"

"It was him sheriff. Just as he had Juliette killed from the library. We have a plan to try and smoke him out with his gang stealing from the different merchant vessels inside the harbor."

"My deputies have already check two of those vessels to come up with nothing at all. Otherwise I will work with the both of you to look for further clues." Sheriff Andrews announced with his intentions with the secret service.

"Ok Sheriff. We will discuss this further at dinner. What's the best place to chow down to talk without having to be bothered?"

"Two blocks from here at Claire's restaurant. She has the best steak and potatoes going in town." He says to James West.

"Well then it's Claire's restaurant. Shall we go sheriff?" West replied with following the sheriff to move towards the restaurant as with Pastor Eden.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile at the very end of the harbor dock. Doctor Loveless and his crew had knocked out another vessel with eight crew members and the captain. On board the ship was jewelry, rare coins and raw tools used for black smith across the United States.

Loveless had his gang to just take the rare coins and certain jewelry pieces before heading for the warehouse outside of town. "Lets move it everybody before all of them start to wake up from the knock out gas."

In unison..."Yes, sir!"


	19. Chapter 19

The Night Of The Escape

Chapter 19th

The waitress had brought over their food at the restaurant the sheriff had mention. Currently it was very busy with customers. Even though James West, Gordon and the sheriff were able to find seats.

They had been eating for twenty minutes at the same table. When Secret service agent James West asked the sheriff on what he was going to do with the death of Juliette.

He had to think about it for a moment before answering. "The only thing I can do is put together a posse to look for this Doctor Loveless. Since it was his crew that had killed Juliette and leaving her body in the bushes. It's a damn shame it had to happened gentlemen."

"I totally agree sheriff about Juliette being a part of his chess game. I just hope we will some day be able to catch the evil man." James West said with taking a sip of his beer.

"Sheriff what about asking for help from Fort Myers or even the prison that Loveless had escaped from?" Pastor Eden asked just for the hell of it.

"You mean soldiers Pastor Eden?" The sheriff asked with finishing up the last of his steak and potatoes.

"I did! Something has to be done sheriff before more people are killed in the process. Even though we know that more of the merchant vessels are being robbed of their valuable merchandise on board." Artemus Gordon says to the sheriff looking on and trying to think of other ways to get to this Doctor Loveless.

"What else can we do Mr. West?" The sheriff asked with shaking his head at the moment.

"There isn't anything else accept go under cover to join his group with helping with taking the merchandise off the ships without even Loveless knowing." West responded since he knows with having to be dealing with the maniac a long time.

"Can we at least try agent West with the under cover operation?" The sheriff asked with James West looking over at Artemus on not knowing what to do.


	20. Chapter 20

The Night Of the Escape

Chapter Twenty

 _ **Two Days Later...**_

Fisherman Hans Gruber having been asked for work with Doctor Loveless men off the harbor.

Fishing on the harbor had been just awful to try and feed his family. So Hans was lucky to help the four crew members. Even though he knew it was illegal to be taking off the merchandise from the three vessels.

Hans even pocketed a few small trinkets for himself and placing them into his pocket before it was time for him to head on home to his family.

He was told to come back six hours later with it being some what late to work once again. When Gruber walked into his room. His partner secret service agent James West was waiting for his report.

"How about it Artie?" West asked coming from a closet to scare the hell out of his wits.

"Jesus Jim! Did you have to scare me like that? And besides I had to be careful that I wasn't being watched with coming here in the first place. " Artemus says to his partner. "And besides I have been asked to come back to the harbor to help them rob another merchant vessel."

"I think tonight will be the good chance to catch all of them into the act. And including Doctor Loveless. Spite the fact the little man just might try his disappearing act once again. I will head for the sheriff's off and let him know the details with tonight."

As West leaves with being careful with his movements. Leaving his partner inside the hotel room to rest.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Are you sure about all this agent West?" The sheriff says sitting at his desk with getting up to advise his deputy to gather up another posse to head for the harbor.

"Yes, of course I am sure sheriff. And besides my partner having joined them as part of the under cover operation was asked to come on back this evening, to rob another vessel filled with a great of very valuable merchandise." He replied with moving out to set up the time with him and the others to meet at the entrance of the harbor.


	21. Chapter 21

The Night Of The Escape

Chapter Twenty One

 _ **That night...**_

Hans Gruber slowly walked down to the harbor without a horse or carriage. This way he can check and see on whether he's being followed once he gets to the harbor and the merchant vessel that he needs to be at this evening.

Gruber was very sure that no one was tailing him. While his partner James West would be arriving later with the sheriff and his deputies. Even if they captured Loveless and his men. No way in hell would the secret service would be able to hold onto Doctor Loveless in spite of his many tricks.

Arriving onto the harbor. He headed for the Bella Rosa the vessel that was going to hit this evening by Loveless. He had no idea what type of merchandise was on board. He would find out when he arrives.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Loveless walked out of his hotel room alone. He would meet his men at the Bella Rosa. However right now he needed a quick drink from the saloon down the street.

Taking his time moving for his size. He walked in to a half empty saloon. He was wondering where everyone was at right now for this hour.

He asked the bar tender Louis having worked for over five years behind the bar with working the night shift with two others. "Don't know where is everybody Doctor Loveless. Maybe later they will show up to drink. What would like to drink sir?" He asked since he never served him before. Even though he had heard about him from the rumor mill

"I will have just one Whiskey Louis before I need to leave and will be back later in the evening." Loveless replied with Louis handing him his drink with some one lifting him to sit on the stool this time around.

However in the another section on the harbor...

The Bella Rosa was being hit hard with smoke bombs and sleeping gas to knock out the entire crew and including the captain inside his cabin.

Hans Gruber having been asked to wear a mask until the smoke bombs went away. Right away moving into the bottom of the hull there were paintings, jewels, gold silverware and rare coins for which without looking. Hans Gruber grabbed one and placed into a hiding place on his body without anyone noticing.

At a later date he would be able to show the authorities to check the markings and the value of the coin.


	22. Chapter 22

The Night Of The Escape

FINALE

Chapter 22nd

Secret Service agent James West, the sheriff and his deputies were able to catch up with those finally stealing the merchandise from the different merchant vessels.

However with Dr. Loveless no where to be seen. Hans Gruber among those arrested until they arrived back at the sheriff's office to place the six inside the jail cell.

A telegraph message would be sent to the circuit judge to have a hearing and no doubt the sixth would be placed into prison. Since the evidence is over whelming. And no doubt the sentences will be much higher with the murder of Juliette.

James West and Artemus Gordon back to his normal self were in the telegraph office getting a reply from Colonel Richman about whether it was find to head on home.

"Of course you can go home. It's no place looking for Doctor Loveless. He's no doubt has disappeared until his next big caper." Richman said in the message.

"Well James shall we get started moving out or your interested in lunch?" Gordon responded with looking at his partner for a response.

"Sure why not!" West says with started to walk down to the restaurant with his horse in tow...

Meanwhile a horse and buggy past them by on the way out of town with Dr. Loveless in the back hiding making sure that West and Gordon were no longer able to be seen...

THE END

To be continued...


End file.
